The invention relates to a device according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a method for operation thereof according to claim 16.
In a known method for dispersing a scent in a room (German Patent Application DE A1 2130169), a scent dissolved in solvent is blown in low dosage via a separate supply system into an air-conditioned room and dispersed by the air exchange caused by the air-conditioning system until it again ceases to be perceptible below a corresponding threshold.
According to a comparable known method (Swiss Patent CH 386660), it is provided that one or more scents are supplied to a hall, in which a play is being performed, or to a motion-picture room, where these scents can disperse. For this purpose, the fragrance is atomized inside or outside the room to be scented and supplied to the room to be scented via a line system which contains a blower. Rapid variation of scents is not provided according to this known proposal. Furthermore, uniform dispersion of the fragrance in the room is problematic.
It is further known (German Patent Application A1 4314886) that microscopic quantities of air can be injected via nozzles in the region of seating of motion-picture theaters, playhouses or similar auditoriums. In this way, different scents appropriate to the particular event can be injected in controlled manner into the room air. Either air or helium is suitable as a carrier medium for the fragrance.
In contrast, the object of the present invention is to provide a scented room for rapidly variable scents, which room is designed with simple air-supply technology and which makes it possible to supply these scents to a larger audience at high frequency and in a dosage that is controllable in intensity and duration as simultaneously as possible for all noses.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the characteristics of claim 1. In the scope of this embodiment, it is provided that a flow of conditioned air is passed through a long scent channel resembling, for example, an aircraft fuselage, preferably comprising a plurality of modular sections, and that an injected air flow can be supplied to this air stream as a partial air stream containing varying fragrances. The supply is achieved expediently via processing circuits uniformly distributed over the length of the scent channel. This is preferably achieved in that the partial air stream is circulated in a line system outside the scent channel, and is in communication with the interior space of the scent channel via injection ports controllable between zero and full flow.
The audience in the scent channel is seated facing in one direction, as in a room for viewing motion pictures. The flow through the scent channel preferably follows the direction in which the audience is looking, or in other words takes place from the rear. The flow velocity of the air-conditioned stream is subject to the normal limit values. Preferably it should be less than 0.5 m/sec.
In synchronism with the scent experiences, the audience is presented with a visual impression in the form of individual pictures or films, the associated projection surfaces preferably being disposed in the ceiling region of the scent channel, so that flow through the space located thereunder can take place substantially without hindrance.
Processing of the fragrance takes place in a separate processing system with proportioning device, by which the fragrance is injected in gaseous form into the respective processing circuit. It is advantageous to provide a plurality of processing circuits, in which the respectively injected fragrance is uniformly dispersed before being supplied to the scent channel. Because the fragrance is thus held in readiness in the respective partial air stream of the processing circuits, it is possible to achieve rapid variation of fragrances.
The fragrance itself can have forms such as liquids, pastes or crystals in the processing system; it is dispersed so finely that it can be blown in molecular form into the processing circuit. Meanwhile, liquid droplets or larger particles are held back by suitable filters. A swirl chamber ensures intimate intermixing of the partial air stream (injection air flow) with the fragrance particles.
Because the scent channel is constructed from individual modular sections, its length can be ideally adapted to the particular circumstances. This is true not only as regards the space conditions at the installation location but also as regards adapting it (in size) to an existing spectator potential.
The scent channel according to the invention exposes people to the largely undiscovered phenomenon of olfaction. It permits the spectator in the scent channel to appreciate the importance of the sense of smell for the purpose of excitement, entertainment or even scientific curiosity. In this context the scent channel is a unique multifunctional and multimedia instrument for exploration of the dimensions of vision, hearing and olfaction (VHO dimension).
Besides its function as an olfactory motion-picture theater, it is suitable for taking over marketing functions such as presentation of new brand-name scents, activation of commercials enhanced by scents, or training of sales personnel for smell-oriented products.
Finally, the scent channel is also suitable as a museum, in that the audience can be acquainted therein with the history of perfumery including the process for extraction of fragrances and the anatomy of olfaction.
In the capacity of a technical institute with scientific leaning, the scent channel can be used to conduct olfaction seminars or for training.
The usefulness of the scent channel for different sectors and target groups is therefore undisputed. Not only can the brand-name perfume industry introduce its innovations therein and if necessary present them three-dimensionally by vision, hearing and olfaction, but also the chemical industry and olfactory industry can use the scent channel for image campaigns or as a clarification instrument. Finally it also offers the food industry interesting options, especially in presentation of cooking classes in the VHO dimension.